deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno Buccellati
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Bruno Buccellati is one of the main characters in the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bruno Bucciarati vs Najenda *Bruno Buccellati vs Blake Belladonna Possible Opponents * Jolyne Cujoh (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Battle Royales *Jobro Battle Royale *Stand Using Jobro Battle Royale *Passione Battle Royale History When Bruno was seven years old, his parents decided to get a divorce. His father wanted to remain in the fishing village where they lived, while his mother wanted to move to the city. The two decided Bruno should choose who he wanted to live with. Bruno's mother tried to convince him to come with her to the city and receive an education, but in the end, Bruno said he would rather live with his father. Both parents were shocked, but Bruno's mother understood the reasoning behind Bruno's decision. Bruno knew, even at his young age, that once his mother reached the city she would forget the village, even if she was crying and sad at the moment. However, his father would remain alone and slowly grow old and die, and that he needed someone there with him. This kindness was a part of Bruno's personality, though his mother thought his weakness of being too warm to others would someday be his downfall and change his life for the worse. As the years went on, Bruno's father worked very hard, in the hope the Bruno would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, however, two fishermen from outside the village borrowed a boat from Bruno's father, claiming they wanted to fish around the small islands off Naples. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Bruno's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen, but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade with multiple other men. Bruno's father was shot seven times but a nearby police boat found him and he was rushed to the hospital. The police examined the matter of the shooter but needed to wait for Bruno's father to wake up so he could identify him. However, while Bruno's father was unconscious, the two gangsters sneaked into his room, intending to kill him. While one stood guard, the other was about to kill Bruno's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve-year-old Bruno, who had been hiding under the bed to protect his father knowing the people who tried to kill him would come back. Bruno killed both gangsters, but in doing so put himself in an unfortunate position. He eventually joined the gang, in exchange for the protection Polpo could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years, he worked under Polpo, not thinking too much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Bruno's father died of complications during his surgery, but Bruno knew the gang was involved with the operation and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities * Lie Detecting: Can tell if someone is lying by licking their sweat. * Undead Physiology: After being killed by Diavolo and being brought back to life by Giorno's Gold Experience, Bruno's soul and body were separated. This means that Bruno doesn't need to eat, sleep, drink or even breathe, he also doesn't bleed or feel pain. The downside is that his body will decay until it has completely rotted away. Stand: Sticky Fingers * Zipping In and Out: Sticky Fingers' primary ability is to make anything it touches able to be opened or closed with a zipper. ** For example, Sticky Fingers can hit a wall and open it up and walk through it then zip it up again. This also allows it to separate enemies into multiple pieces and even perform a cutting attack by detaching something and then cancelling the zipper. ** This ability can be used to heal Bruno by sealing up wounds or replacing any limb with someone else's. ** The space inside the zipper of walls and people is extremely large, allowing it to create special hiding spots that only it can access. ** Bruno can control whether or not separated body parts are still 'connected' to each other. When Mario Zucchero's head was removed, he was kept alive and still felt the pain that his body was going through being kicked relentlessly while he was under interrogation. On the other hand, when Bruno himself sectioned parts of his own body into pieces in order to prevent Pesci's Beach Boy from reaching his heart, blood and oxygen could not circulate through the rest of his body as a result, slowly killing him as if his parts were actually cut off from each other. ** Its ability had first been used to place small body parts belonging to Luca inside of Giorno Giovanna's body (Specifically his mouth) during their first encounter, and Bruno threateningly claimed that he could do the same with a fire extinguisher at the cost of Giorno's life. * Super Human Strength: Sticky Fingers has an A in Destructive Power. * Super Human Speed: Sticky Fingers has an A in Speed. Feats * Killed two mafia members when he was a child. * Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. * Became the leader of his own squad. * Beat Mario Zucchero. * Was promoted to a Passione Officer. * Killed both Prosciutto and Pesci. * Stopping his own heart and survive * Survived being punched through the chest and nearly karate chopped in half by King Crimson. * Got Trish out of Diavolo's trap while he was dying. * Killed Secco. * Defeated Silver Chariot Requiem. Faults * Any damage dealt to Sticky Fingers is dealt to Bruno. * Sticky Fingers has an E an in Range. * Sticky Fingers has a D in Durability. * Bruno is still human. * Was defeated by Giorno Giovanna and Diavolo. * Ultimately died when he sacrificed his life to defeat Silver Chariot Requiem. Gallery Lick 2.png|Bruno's greatest ability. StickyFingers.png|Sticky Fingers. Vento_aureo_gang_color_v03_pg024_ch457.png|Bruno with the rest of his squad. tumblr_o35pxaimgI1tcg0f5o1_1280.jpg|If Bruno was a bird. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Formerly Deceased Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Italian Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Team leaders Category:Undead Characters